


Intermission

by Aero_Erin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, post ep 104, the comfort half of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aero_Erin/pseuds/Aero_Erin
Summary: Yuya wakes up from the rubble he'd been left under after his fight with Edo. The missing scene and the aftermath of that duel between Yuya and Yuto.
Relationships: Sakaki Yuya/Yuto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Intermission

Yuto had been quiet since Yuya had freed himself from the rubble. Yuya stumbled upright again, getting to his feet and patting the dust off of his shirt and pants. This was fine, he told himself. He needed a moment to collect his own thoughts over what had just happened anyway.

Yuto's sudden intrusion had been... unpleasant to say the least. Normally, Yuya hadn't minded sharing his body with him. Yuto's voice ringing in his head had felt more like nice company and he had no problems chatting with him. He enjoyed it usually. But... to have him just... _do_ that... Something he'd never done before... Yuya hadn't been aware that he could even _be_ thrown from control of his own body like that.

Which would be scary to him, terrifying even, _if_ it had been anyone other than Yuto. Yuto, who was always so kind. Yuto, who had asked him to bring smiles to the world.

There was a strange tingle that lingered all throughout his body and along with just traces of the intense emotion that had been shared between them in that moment.

Yuto's rage. Yuto's sorrow...

Now there was nothing. Silence. As though Yuto wasn't even there at all. As though he'd vanished too. The thought scared him, but he knew in his heart that he hadn't. He was just... silent. Purposely so.

Was Yuto upset with him? Yuya felt that, perhaps,  _ he _ should be upset with  _ Yuto _ , but... as he trekked through the rubble that used to be Yuto's home, he couldn't find the heart to.

Rather...

“Yuto...” he began gently. “Are you okay?”

There was silence for another minute or two before...

“I should be the one asking you that.”

Yuya couldn't help the bit of relief that flowed through him at the familiar sound of Yuto's voice echoing in his head. He quirked the tiniest bit of a grin. “They why don't you?”

A moment. “...Yuya... Are you okay? I'm sorry... I... didn't mean for it to turn out quite like that either... Well, I suppose in some ways I _did,_ but... I didn't... mean for you to get hurt or...”

He'd trailed off, so Yuya continued. “I'm okay,” he clarified as he examined some of the track marks and footprints left behind by Edo's crew. “Well, relatively. A little sore, but... okay. Relieved you are too.”

He felt an emotion stir in him that he knew wasn't his own. Guilt mixed with affection. Endearment.

“Yuya... I'm sorry...” he repeated. “I shouldn't have done it that way, but I was just...”

“Frustrated?” Yuya finished. He touched his chest. “I know. I felt it too... Your frustration...”

A sigh. “Yes. Very. It...  _ is _ frustrating. All of this is. Even...”

“Me?” Yuya smiled weakly. “I'm sorry. I guess I was ignoring your feelings too, huh?”

“...Perhaps a little.”

Yuya knew he was just being kind saying it like that, but all the same, Yuya didn't regret his own actions either. Not entirely.

“Just like you can't help how you feel, Yuto, I can't help that finding my dad is _my_ top priority too.” that and finding Yuzu... “It's something I've been wanting for since the day he left. I don't even know _why_ he left... _Why_ he came here...”

“Yuya...”

“I believe you when you say you never met him, but... I've been so desperately wishing to meet someone who _has_ met him. Someone who could give me some sort of _clue_ and I felt like that had been my chance! So I jumped on it. Plus...” he quirked a grin. “I thought maybe I could remind you again why you put so much faith in me in the first place.”

“...I can't say I was really in the mood for a lesson when that man was so carelessly tossing you around, showing me just how he might have treated the other people of Heartland that he came across, but... I suppose I could have handled that situation differently. ...I certainly didn't mean for you to get hurt. I never want for that.”

Yuya smiled. “I know, Yuto... I trust you. I just need you to trust me too, okay...?”

Yuya could feel some tension release from his heart that, again, he didn't think was his own. “You're right. Being back in Heartland is just... bringing back all this pain and... even if I'm with you and I'm somehow able to talk again, I can't help but feel... helpless. Alone.” Yuya could feel the pain and the sorrow in his words. “Watching my friends suffer and not being able to do anything about it is...  _ crushing _ ... They don't even know I'm here.” he swore he heard a crack in Yuto's voice. “They don't even know I'm alive...”

Yuya smiled weakly and stood again, raising the side of his hand flat against his forehead as he tried to peer into the distance. Trying to see if he could still see Edo or... anyone. “If I remember correctly, Yuto, you told me  _ not _ to tell them.”

Giving up on spotting anyone, he started through a dusty path, needing to climb over a few pieces of destroyed building to get through. He figured they should probably start heading back to where their friends were.

Yuya glanced at him in time to see him bite his lip. “I... Well... if you told them... what good would it do? They'd just think you were crazy.”

“ _Or_...” he smiled. “They'd know their friend was close by. Isn't that comforting?” 

A soft huff of laughter. “Aren't you worried about seeming crazy?”

Yuya grinned wider. “Have you never seen me perform? I'm not afraid of being laughed at. I want to do everything I can to help you, Yuto. You sacrificed yourself to save me... If all I have to do is sacrifice some dignity to help  _ you _ , then that's an easy trade.”

“...Perhaps... But I hadn't done that to gain anything in return. ...I suppose in the end, I did ask a lot of you though.”

Yuya laughed. “ _ Yeah _ , Yuto! We just met and you were asking me to bring smiles to the whole world! Multiple dimensions even!” he teased. “Talk about pressure. You're lucky you're so cute. It would have been impossible to say no.”

“I'm—“ Yuto seemed to shut up for a moment and Yuya quickly realized what he said.

“Ah...” he blushed deeply, scratching his cheek. “Not appropriate?”

“No, I...” a longer silence. “I-I think that you're cute too. Certainly more than me...”

A warmth filled Yuya's heart and he instinctively touched his chest. He giggled. Yuto sounded flustered. He bet he would have been blushing. He bet it would have been adorable too... “I hope I get to see you again soon, Yuto. More than just in my head. I'd love to talk more and more with you... Face to face.”

Yuto sighed. “I wish I could least have my body back so I could protect you from Fusion myself... So I can protect... _everyone..._ ” Yuto cast his eyes off towards a crumbling building and Yuya thought for a moment perhaps Yuto recognized it. Or he used to recognize it anyway.

Yuya shook his head. “No, Yuto. I won't let you.” his voice was firm and it drew Yuto's attention again. “Not if you're going to attack like that. That's not the right way to save everyone. We need to do things the way my father taught me.”

“Yuya—“

“The way _Ruri_ told you.” he added, hearing an exasperated sigh and then a soft huff of a laugh.

“That's not fair, Yuya.”

He smiled. “But really, Yuto... You know that's not the way things should go. If you retaliate when attacked, then the conflict will never end!”

That seemed to give Yuto pause for thought. “Perhaps. I still don't think Fusion will back down... but I want to believe in you...”

“Then _believe_ in me. I'll show you myself, Yuto. I promise I will.” He gave him a thumbs up and briefly he considered how he might look if there really _were_ anyone around. Crazy. Well, not that he minded. He wasn't about to ignore Yuto over silly little concerns like that. He was sure he felt not human enough as it was and Yuya refused to contribute to that. “I'll bring smiles to _everyone_ and then one day... I'll help you rebuild Heartland too. We'll show the people here that duels are about _fun_ , not fighting.”

“Yuya... “ Yuto gave him such a soft smile, Yuya swore that he would just melt on the spot. “You... you're pretty amazing... you know that? I do have regrets about leaving Heartland... but I have none when it comes to meeting you.”

Yuya paused for a moment. “Hey, Yuto...”

He hopped off another large chunk of building rubble, then stopped. Yuto turned to him curiously. “Yes?”

“That... possession thing you did...” he put his hand over his heart. “Do you want to try it... _with_ my permission?”

Yuto raised his brows, almost alarmed by the suggestion. “You...”

“It's just... well, I'm _set_ on talking to your friends about you, letting everyone know that you're here, even _if_ they think I'm crazy, but...” he snickered. “Well, it might be easier if _you_ talk to them. I certainly don't speak like you do and you know so much _more_ about them than me.”

Yuto hesitated. “...I... honestly am not quite sure how I did it... I just felt so full of emotion, full of...  _ anger _ ... my desire to take control just...  _ allowed _ me.”

Yuya shut his eyes. He smiled. “Well, maybe it'll be easier if I'm not also trying to resist you, you know...? I... it  _ is _ a little unsettling... the idea of being removed from control of my own body, but... if I'm sharing it with you, Yuto, then I know it'll be okay.”

“All the same...” he gave a laugh. “Let's do it with permission next time, okay?”

Yuto softened. “I am truly blessed by the faith you have in me, Yuya. Even after what I did. I don't deserve such generosity.”

Yuya opened his eyes, beaming at Yuto. “The feeling is mutual, Yuto.” then he snickered. “The faith part I mean.”

A loud bang resonated from somewhere in the distance, making Yuya jump and putting Yuto immediately on edge. So much for their moment of peace.

“...Let's go, Yuya. We need to go find our friends. I'm becoming worried...”

Yuya nodded falling back into a serious, yet determined expression. “Okay. Let's go,” he agreed, racing off towards the direction of the sound.

Even if Yuto didn't entirely believe in his father's ideals just yet, Yuya was confident that he would be able to show him. And when that day came... he couldn't wait to see the smile on Yuto's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic requested from my friend, BlueNeedle. I got some good responses, so I thought maybe I'd share it! Let me know what you all think in the comments!


End file.
